The Moon
The Moon is a celestial object revolving around Earth in the Dragon Ball universe just like its real life counterpart. Its significance is that it has caused some Saiyans to transform into their Great Ape form and has been destroyed two times and revived one time. You may RP and battle here. To battle here, enter your name into one of the battle slots below. (Note: Saiyans have the ability to transform into a Great Ape if battling here). *Pto *Moeru *Abrah *Kabra RP Area Ultimate vs Loke As Loke slammed into the surface of the moon, the ground around him, until the wave finally stopped. When it did, Loke was nearly 15 feet under ground, with debris covering him. Ultimate slowly landed on the moon, walking up to the create the Kamehameha and Loke had made and looking down, feeling Loke still alive in there. "Come on Loke, there's no time for you to be going to sleep." Loke heard his father, but didn't respond. He could feel himself slowly starting to transform into a form he'd never been in before. Along with it, he felt himself slowly beginning to become very angry, unable to help it for some reason. As Loke finally snapped and his rage overwhelmed him, he let out an immense burst of energy, visible even from earth in the day time. The Large energy output was enough to send Ultimate flying back a few feet, wondering just what kind of power he was feeling from his son. As the black smoke and red aura slowly dimmed to just barely linger to Loke's body, it was clear that he had changed. His skin was darker now, and his eyes were burning hot red, unable to see his pupils anymore. His chest was slightly revealed, seeming to have what looked to be a circle with cracks along the sides as if something was going to be taken out soon. His hair was as spiky as that of a Super saiyan 2, but had changed from white, to black with red lines along it. He stared at his father demonsly, showing that some of his dormant demon strength had seemingly been awakened after the damage had been done. "What the...." Ultimate said, staring in shock at his sons sudden transformation. Loke, without a word, charged his father at unbeliveable speeds, ready to continue their fight. Stats Pto Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 37 *Fatigue: 470/500 *Health: 207,220/216,000 *Speed: 76 *Damage: 96 *Power Level: 2,011,566,127,350 Moeru Stats *Race: Saiyan/Android *Level: 24 *Fatigue: 227/500 *Health: 77,060/80,000 *Speed: 66 *Damage: 67 *Power Level: 20,604,572,424 Abrah Stats *Race: Demon *Level: 15 *Fatigue: 440/500 *Health: 1,047.5/25,000 *Speed: 28 *Damage: 28 *Power Level: 30,000 Kabra Stats *Race: Demon *Level: 15 *Fatigue: 440/500 *Health: 16,290/25,000 *Speed: 28 *Damage: 28 *Power Level: 30,000 The Battle (drop your opponent's health to 1) *Moeru landed on the surface of the earth, a tired look on his face. After taking a look around and yawning, Moeru got into his battle stance, his sword drawn and ready to take down his opponents. Pto arrives and lands next to Moeru. "What's up, guy?" *"Hey. Nice to meet you. Looks like we both got the same invitation", nudging his head towards the pair of demons standing across from him. Turning back towards Pto, Moeru says,"if you don't mind I'll get this party started". *He then proceeds to slash Abrah across his chest, following with a downward slash, and another upward slash (2 hit). Moeru then strikes Abrah with an energy slash (hit), sending him into the air, where he afterimages behind him, and fires an energy beam at him from point-blank range (hit), which sends Abrah hurtling to the ground. He then proceeds to afterimage in front of Kabra, slashing him 3 times (2 hit) before knocking him away with a pair of round house kicks (1 hit), ending his turn. 7,202.5 damage to Abrah. *Pto is surprised, "Coooool." *Abrah recovers from the attack and smirks. "Master would be pleased to battle you later. If only you stood a chance." He would then dash at Moeru and keeping things simple, slash him 20 times before flipping behind Kabra. 7 hit, 2,940 damage. *Kabra does the same attack to Pto. 9 hit, 3,780 damage * Pto gets up. "Man, you guys are the worst." Rushes up to Abrah and stabs him 10 times. 7 hit, 10,050 damage. * Moeru charges a large amount of energy in his hands, saying " I was going to go all out this time around, but...", pausing to fire a pair of High Pressure Energy Waves, one at each of his opponents (Kabra hit) before continuing with a smile, "...I really don't think you guys are worth the effort." Moeru then charged at Kabra, slashing him 5 times (4 hit), and following up with 3 kicks (2 hit). He then turned towards Abrah, and fired a volley of 5 Infinity Bullets (4 hit) at him. Abrah takes 6,700 damage, Kabra takes 8,710 damage. Battle Pause Abrah and Kabra would then turn around to see Hokus flying towards the moon before turning to their opponents. "We must go now. It was nice battling you. Hokus lands and looks at Pto and Moeru. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Oh, we're doin' greaaat. Beati'n up your bodyguards, seeing that your sooo powerful, we figured you didn't need these two. So you two can consider yourselves...fired." Pto puts his hands over his head and starts charging his X-Bolt. Hokus chuckles a bit. "They're only weak because I went on ahead of them. That's why I told them to get stronger. But hey, if you want a challenge. Here I am." Tsurugi would then land on Moon Pto stops charging his X-Bolt and looks at Tsurugi "Hey looky there, it's guy. Another goon of yours, Hokus?" "More like a friend than a goon. Unlike my henchmen, he has his own free will." Hokus replies. Tsurugi would then simply ignore Pto as he realizes that he's too weak to waste time with, as he speaks to Hokus "Hanging around with bunch of stumbling amateur hours i see?" "Yea, well forget you too, sir." Pto put his hands down Hokus would then laugh at the two's bickering. "Oh, I only came to check on the henchmen, anything after that is up to them." "Oh, look! A weak chump's talking big" Tsurugi would then imply. "Atleast it's better than let you talk to me like I'm beneath you, you pompous retard." Hokus sneaks away while they argue. Like any good character. "Hah, you want me to stop talking this way? Then get better then me. Show me what that 'Saiyan Strength' looks like. You short-tailed freak." Tsurugi smirks as he turns his attention to Pto. Before realizing that PTO is not worth his time "Well, leave. You are waste of time." he says "You beneath me? You are not even worth my time, weakling." he says before leaving moon. Pto watches Tsurugi leave."Dumbhole. He actually thinks strength is everything. I'm guessing he's one of those "all brawn no brains" type of guys. Suck for him. Now were did that sneaky son of a gun go?" Category:Locations Category:Space Category:Battle Grounds Category:Space RP Areas Category:Space Battle Grounds